Yuuji Kazami
Yuuji Kazami (風見 雄二, Kazami Yūji) is the protagonist of Grisaia no Kajitsu. He is a second-year student at Mihama Academy who is known as "Ace number 9029", an assassin for a Japanese government agency and a black ops who is employed by Ichigaya. Growing tired of his aimless existence, he desires a normal school life. Cool, philosophical, and minimalist, Yuuji maintains a realistic outlook on life. He views himself as cowardly as he always plans and scouts before taking action. Other than his occasional orthodontic military methods, he is a fit young man disguised as an “exchange student from Canada” of his new school. Appearance Yuuji is a very handsome young man with short black hair and sharp black eyes. He's pretty well built under his clothes where he has multiple scars from stabs and bullets he has taken throughout his career. Personality At first glance, Yuuji is a pretty uninteresting, cold, philosophical and minimalistic person. But if you talk to him a bit more, you’ll find that he is a well mannered, intelligent and well spoken guy, though it can never seem to shake the scary look in his eyes. He’s casual enough to the point that he won’t use honorifics, and he sincerely tries his hardest to make the girls of Mihama Academy trust him and become his friends. After a few days are spent around Yuuji, he’ll begin to act like his usual self. He’s sarcastic, makes jokes that don’t usually go over very well (his tone of voice and facial features tend to imply that what he’s saying is serious rather than messing around, especially due to the fact that he’s drawn with hosome eyes that come close to those that we have in the real world which, in anime-style artworks, depicts a character that is either villainous or an adult) and is very analytical of both the people and places around him. It is implied that the organization he works for, Ichigaya, is very militaristic and thus that kind of lifestyle has been ingrained in Yuuji, who exhibits traits of someone that has spent time in or around the military life. Frequently throughout the visual novel, Yuuji describes himself as a coward though that doesn’t mean he’s afraid and runs away when it’s convenient. He uses this word to describe himself as the kind of person who plans and scouts before action, and would rather hide away from an enemy than outright engage them even though he has enough hand-to-hand and firearms experience to take down any enemies that he deems physical violence necessary upon. Due to the PTSD which stems from his childhood, Yuuji has trouble with killing any living things. Whenever he does kill something, he would experience strong nauseous waves and vomit violently. This is also partially to do with the "safety pin" Asako placed on him to keep him from killing. While this "safety pin" remain intact throughout the majority of the series, it is shown that the command can still be overridden to some degree. During his time deployed by the Marines, Justin Mikemayer was able to temporary override the command, allowing him to kill as a mean of protecting his comrades. Also, during Amane and Makina's bad ending, it is shown that if the "safety pin" is being "fiddling around" too much, it may "come loose and fall off" as a result. Though he is unwilling to kill, Yuuji is hardly a pacifist and is shown numerous times throughout the visual novel engaging in hand-to-hand duels with various enemies, as well as utilizing firearms to take down foes non-lethally. The visual novel’s plot begins because Yuuji has grown tired of being ‘the janitor of the underworld’, meaning that he wishes to lead a normal school life outside of the life he’s led with Ichigaya. Yuuji makes frequent references to his old ‘master’, Asako, who he claims to have had a close relationship with and claims that she is the one who shaped him into the man he is today. Yuuji is very close to his older sister, Kazuki, as he did not have a close relationship with his parents. Kazuki was a prominent figure in Yuuji's childhood. While Yuuji does get jealous of his prodigious sister, he's also very respectful of her. He even goes as far as to describe her as his "god", and that her word is absolute, even to his parents. When Kazuki went missing, his life completely falls apart. Yuuji tends to be the voice of reason among the Mihama Academy residents, though at times he will step off to the side and let things unfold rather than getting directly involved. It is claimed numerous times throughout the common route that Yuuji exhibits tsundere tendencies, and this is true. Though he’s not as full blown about it as, say, Michiru, and not as natural as Yumiko, he still has his moments. These moments tend to crop up either when he’s being teased or when he’s doing something nice for someone, much to his chagrin. Finally, Yuuji doesn’t appear to have a huge sense of self-worth, numerous times throughout the routes and sometimes during the common route wondering why he was the one that was saved and if someone as horrible as him really deserves the right to be loved, or deserves this normal school life that he’s going out for. Background When Yuuji was young, he was often shunned by his father because he was an ordinary kid with no specific talent while his sister was a prodigy. His father always treat him harshly, while his mother was too cowardly to do anything for him. The only person in his family who would treat him well was his sister, Kazuki Kazami. As his parents treat Kazuki very differently, he came to view Kazuki as a God. It was also around this time when he first met a cheerful Sachi Komine. The two quickly become friends, though Kazuki became displeased of this. After the news of his sister's death in a bus accident, his father fell into depression and became an alcoholic. He started to subject his son and wife to more intense abuse. Unable to cope, his mother decided to move out with Yuuji. However, after a few months, Yuuji's father finds his way to their house and tries to rape Yuuji's mother. Yuuji, after being smacked in the face by his father, takes an empty bottle of wine and smashes it on his father's head, killing him instantly. Yuuji's mother tells Yuuji to run to the train station and wait for her there. However, Yuuji went back to the house against his mother instruction. He discovered his mother's corpse as he bumped into her body, which is now hanging from the ceiling. Later, he was taken in by a common buyer of Kazuki's paintings, Heath Oslo, under the alias of Kirihara Rei. Here, he was often made to dress up as Kazuki and molested. After killing one of Oslo's colleague for abuse, Heath became aware of Yuuji's potential as a child soldier. From then, Yuuji started his training at a desolate terrorist academy for an undefined amount of time, where he was relentlessly harassed by other children. From time to time, he would be given a private lesson in knife and hand-to-hand combat from Oslo himself, prompting more bully from the other children as Oslo's favourite child. He became close to Marlin, a girl attending the same academy. However, this friendship was cut short when Yuuji was made to fight in a death match with her as part of the "graduation exam". Although Yuuji was seriously injured and lost the fight, he did not lose his life as Marlin treats his wound. He later learnt of Marlin's death, which has cause him to believe that any women who associate with him will always die. He was later given a second chance at graduation exam by taking an assassination mission, to which he manage to swiftly carry out. He returns to Heath and is assigned to various assassination missions and drug experimentation. After being found drugged in the basement of Heath's mansion by Asako, she took him and he started his new life. He refers to Asako as his "Master" and after her death because "mother" nor "caregiver" suited her, he succeeded her job as a 'cleaner' for the 'Company', and was feared in the underworld with the name of ace number '9029'. As the time passed, he wished to attend a normal school life, so he contacted Chizuru, the principal of Mihama Academy, who is also his acquaintance. He transferred to Mihama Academy under the pretext of a 'returning-to-his-country student from Canada'. To the other five girls, he did not inform them much about his own identity. Because of a trauma in the past, he hates to take the train (his mother told him to go to a train station and left him there for hours) and tries to use other transportation as much as possible. Plot (Visual Novel) Grisaia no Kajitsu At the time when he came to Mihama Academy, though he had received a train ticket from JB, he walked 175 km from Yamanashi Prefecture instead. As he carries an enormous bag walking around the area, he was found suspicious by the local policeman, who stop him for questioning. As this is happening, a woman scream for help as a handbag thief ran in their general direction. Despite the thief's attempt to get away, Yuuji easily intercepts and restrains him. However, this forces the policeman to take him into custody for questioning, despite thanking him for the assistance. Grisaia no Meikyuu The Cocoon of Caprice In order to finalise a document detailing his past, He was called into the main office at Ichigaya by JB for an interview. He saw his old instructor on his way to the office and had a small chat with him. The instructor offer him a job in his field, but Yuuji declined the offer. Once he reached JB office, she was already in the process of reviewing Yuuji's personal record. She claimed that despite the existence of these record, the "professor underground" has requested a highly detailed report from the person himself. Yuuji agreed and started telling a story of his detailed past. (need more detailed information than background) Once the interview process finished, he travel back to Mishima Cape. However, he was stopped on the way by a called for a special mission. The man introduced himself as Adam, and he brief Yuuji with an assassination mission, omitting many details from the plan. The target of the assassination is the supposed terrorist "Ethan Glow". Once Yuuji set-up at the sniping spot, "Adam" started abusing Yuuji verbally, presumably trying to coerce Yuuji into killing. However, when Yuuji zoom into the target, "Ethan Glow", it was reveal that the man's true identity was Heath Oslo himself. Upon seeing him, Yuuji broke down mentally and presumably collapsed. A mysterious voice appears which orders "Adam" to take Yuuji into the custody. His name appears in the news later that night, reported to be part of a terrorist attack. Grisaia no Rakuen Anime Special Grisaia no Kajitsu Yuuji didn't appear on Yumiko's and Makina's arc. On Michiru's arc, Yuuji and Michiru had a date on the beach. But it was revealed to be Michiru's dream and Yuuji for an unknown reason was inside the bathroom with her. On Sachi's arc, Yuuji was washed by Sachi during his bath time. Sachi got turned on later and focusing on washing his 'dick', but revealed to wash a shower head later On Amane's arc, Yuuji and Amane has a date on a shrine. Yuuji hit Amane's head later for thinking something pervert On Kazuki's arc, Yuuji played doctor roleplay with Kazuki. Kazuki later baited Yuuji to molest her for her satisfaction, but the mood got off when a bell rang. It was taken during Yuuji's childhood year. Grisaia no Meikyuu Taking time when Yuuji was still a kid, Kazuki took him to her school and introduced him to her basketball teammates. When the girls wanted to spoil him, they made a lewd accident instead and made Kazuki pissed despite how she looked calm and kept on drinking her tea. At night, Kazuki took a bath with him, kissing his lips in the act of 'cleaning' the girl's mess and possibly about to have sex with him as she said 'let's continue on the bed' in the ending. Grisaia no Rakuen On Yumiko's arc, Yuuji was taken by Yumiko to hide with her. Since it was so sudden, Yumiko later got embarrassed and shouted on Yuuji on why even she had to hide with him. On Michiru's arc, Yuuji and Michiru were dating in an arcade. Michiru was curious on a photo box and entered it with Yuuji. The machine somehow made Michiru did the lewd stuff on herself and later on Yuuji. After they had left, it was revealed that it was Sachi's doing as she kept their photograph. On Millie's arc, Yuuji was molested with having his belt to be licked all over by Millie. However, the fun got completely distracted when Agnes entered and angry towards Robert for being loud on playing his eroge during the bed time. On Sachi and Makina's arc, Yuuji was tied, being naked, and molested by Sachi and Makina as an act of lewd service to him by eating a strawberry, banana, and cream cake, messing Yuuji's pants. After Sachi and Makina had left, Amane entered the room and shocked to see the bizarre of Yuuji's end. On Amane and Kazuki's arc, Yuuji appeared on the last second when Amane gave Kazuki her lewd massage. Amane was shocked and replied with 'want to join', then Yuuji hit her head with (possibly) a bucket. Skills * Advanced Military Art: '''Being taken by Heath and later Asako, Yuuji has a vast knowledge of military arts and the mastery over it. His capability even surpassing both of his mentors. * '''Peak Human Physic: '''Yuuji trained the hardest prior his terrorism and military youth. His body even able to sustain injuries which is not commonly able to be taken by average human. Relationships ''Main article: Relationships of Yuuji Kazami '' Trivia * The name '''Yuuji means "Heroic, Two" and "Brave Second (son)" (雄二). * Yuuji's surname Kazami means "Wind, To see" and "To see the wind" (風見). * Yuuji claimed to have first kiss with Amane Suou on Anime Timeline. Ironically, he has done this with the other girls before in order (only according to Anime Timeline). ** In chronological order, the people who have kissed Yuuji before were Kazuki Kazami (during his childhood), Asako Kusakabe, Yuria Harudera (JB), Michiru Matsushima, Makina Irisu and Amane Suou. * During Yuuji's time at his "school" in America, he earned the title "garbage eater" for his reputation of being able to eat anything, no matter how terrible. * In the final episode of the anime's second season, Yuuji somehow survives multiple cuts, a gunshot wound, a stab wound from a katana through the abdomen, and a nuclear blast. ** In the visual novel equivalent, he survive through all of the above on top of torn muscles, overdose effect from the booster and sedative drug side-effects, and possibly broken bones. He later mentioned that after the incident, it took him 6 months to recover enough for him to stand again. * Yuuji says he's still living, while carrying the final words that Asako Kusakabe left him, in his words: What was the point of keeping a piece of trash like me alive...? * Although later in Makina's route when they go to the grave where Asako is buried, he tells that the words Asako said to him just before dying were: Sorry, Yuuji... ran my big mouth about teaching you how to live, but training you to do an ugly job in the shadows was the best I could manage... *Despite being known to have no driver's license, Yuuji is able to drive cars. * It is hinted in Grisaia no Meikyuu's Cocoon of Caprice arc and in Grisaia no Rakuen's intro (visual novel only) that the significant events of all five routes in Grisaia no Kajitsu happened with the exception of entering a relationship with Yuuji and a few others: ** Sachi and Yumiko still use his last name, and Makina doesn't call him Papa. ** Makina and Yuuji were not on the run, and therefore Makina was never employed by Ichigaya. ** Consequently, Yuuji never lost his right arm as he did in Makina's route. ** Mihama Private Academy main building were not demolished as it did in Sachi's route. ** Consequently, Sachi's status as Yuuji's childhood friend was never reveal to the other Mihama girls until they start reading the document. * The first two visual novels often set Yuuji as the narrator in most of the scenes (or other characters depending on the scenario). Some scenes from Grisaia no Rakuen however use third person perspective, even in scenes involving Yuuji. * Girl's special episode on Grisaia no Kajitu is the only special where not all of the episode has Yuuji appearance. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males